Systems have been proposed for confocal scanning of skin, such as described in Rajadhyaksha et al., “In vivo Confocal Scanning Laser Microscopy of Human Skin: Melanin provides strong contrast,” The Journal of Investigative Dermatology, Volume 104, No. 6, June 1995, pages 1-7. These systems have confocal optics which direct light to the patient's skin tissue and image the returned reflected light. Such optics have a limited field of view of the patient's skin tissue, which for example may cover a tissue area less than one millimeter wide. One problem with these systems is that motion of the patient during confocal imaging can cause the tissue area being imaged to move relative to the system's confocal optics, shifting the field of view of the tissue area with respect to the optics. Consequently, confocal images from such systems may appear unstable to the viewing physician, making it difficult for the physician to observe dermal structures of interest. Even slight motion of the patient's skin tissue, such as due to involuntary muscle movement in adjacent tissue or from a circulatory pulse, can cause dermal structures of a confocal image to appear to move in and out of the imaged tissue area.